


Strange Reality

by baosjk89



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baosjk89/pseuds/baosjk89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is inveted by Chris to spend a weekend in the Formula 1 world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Reality

Tom had never been in a GP, not that he didn't knew what was Formula 1, far from it, there was no way he didn't knowing about it, at least not in his country, there they even had an exclusive channel just to talk about the racing.  
But the reality is that Tom never cared much for that sport, a sport he thought that was boring, with a very hostile environment, a lot of politic and frontage, not so unlike hollywood in that aspect.

But when Chris invited him to a GP, he cannot refuse, first it was Chris who was inviting him, and he love that man, second it was in Monaco, and well, he had never gone to Monaco.

He later discovered that Chris had been invited to stay at McLaren because the guy was playing was and old world champion from that team.

Tom was in awe in they arrive in the principality , like Hollywood in some aspects, like in it's ostentation, but everything seemed to be better and everything was consumed in large quantities.  
And he finally could see and understand the enthusiasm of Chris regarding some things sport , those guys were really celebrities .  
He knows the feeling, since Thor it didn't matter where he went, people went crazy with his presence , but not here, he was a nobody, the true idols, famous and stars there were the drivers, each different from the other, all having strong personalities, he could state that even just seeing a glimpse of them .

But the glance finally become personal as Chris took him to meet Niki Lauda .

\- Look ... he is a difficult guy.

  
\- I think I've faced guys worst than him. Don't worry, Chris .

And well, Chris was right , Lauda have a heavy Austrian accent , and was very direct when he spoke .  
Although small Lauda have a huge presence which occupied almost the entire room , he felt like when he spoke to Hopkins for the first time .  
And the conversation ended as quickly as it started , because another gentleman appeared, and he is even more intimidating , his gaze made him feel like a child who had done something wrong .   
But the most bizarre was see that Chris stayed calm in the middle of it all , Tom could only imagine how it must have been difficult for his friend at the beginning of the movie production.

\- Relax , if you don't work for him you don't have to worry .

\- Hãann ?

\- I'm talking about Brawn, let Niki take care of him .

\- Brawn, what intimidating guy !

\- Hahahaaha ... He is. It was a pleasure , I loved you in the Avengers .

\- Thank you .... ?

\- Lewis. And I have to warn you, beware of Nico if he will see you, he is going crazy about you guys here !

\- Okay...

And the boy was gone , Chris arrived shortly, thereafter he told him all excited that he had talked to one of the nicest guys in the paddock, that the boy was a world champion and some other things that he didn't really listened.

Chris took him for a walk in the town , they saw restaurants, tourist spots and then told him that they would meet the other driders , but Tom didn't know if he should be excited with idea .  
But he cannot help but feel more comfortable when they talked with Button and Mexican kid that he didn't remember the name . Button was a familiar figure , he had seen him in some bizarre commercial in London , and well, the guy was a true gentleman .

He also caught a glimpse of a grumpy guy who didn't seem happy with their presence, Chirs told him that it was Webber and the bad mood was not related with them per se, but with his teammate , the reigning world champion , Vettel .

Tom could see that there was a nest of snakes, not necessarily a sport but a circus of power, politics and money. It was fun to see, but to daily live in that world, it didn't appear to be much pleasant.

He eventually met Vettel, very briefly, he seemed to be the biggest star of that festival of antics, everyone wanted to talk to him, everyone wanted to beat him, and well, Tom was a professional actor, and he knew that smile and friendliness were false.

But Chris seemed to see everything with shinning eyes, to his friend everything is beautifull and glamorous, but not for him, it seemed so false, a cockfight using cars being supervised by snakes.

But it was on Saturday that Chris went crazy, one of the drivers was wearing a helmet in tribute to the driver that he was playing in the movie.   
Chris explained everything to him, that the driver in question is also a world champion, worshiped by the majority of the fans, he even had a cool nickname, the Iceman, and that he is the more interesting driver of the grid..

But that isn't what Tom saw, what he saw was a distant cold and rude man. One that didn't care for his fans and has disrespectful with press.   
But the most bizarre was to see that the same press, at least in part, loved him, they vibrated every time he was rude to someone, and the drivers and team members respected him to the extreme.

For Tom nothing there make sense, what kind of sport admire the rude, the arrogant, the cheaters?   
Chris explained to him that it was because of the passion, but it was Daniel, who played Lauda, the rude and grumpy old man, that made him understand a little about it.

Daniel told him that Formula 1 was not only a sport, it was a drama, what happened on the weekend was just the outcome of a series of events that were taking place during all week and fans followed it all .  
And yes, the more competitive and strangers drivers always were the dearest ones, he told him that there wasn't good guys in that sport, everyone had interests, and they embraced the worst of us as persons, and showed pride in doing that, they would do anything to achieved greatness, whatever that may cost, if it was their lifes, dignity, principles, the victory had a price, and those men were willing to pay any price for a victory.   
This made them special. Made them legends.

But as much as Daniel had made a beautiful speech, Tom continued to find everything nothing more than a freak show.

At the end it was Rosberg than won the race, but some people cheered at the sight of the Iceman that manage to reach in 10th after suffering a knock.  
And the antics continued, parties, women, money, drink.   
For Tom it was all very wrong, in a world with so many problems, they sported and celebrated the victory and glory of one man.   
Tom didn't want to be a hypocrite, he just thought it all too exaggerated, this coming from someone who saw hollywood closely, means a lot.

\- You are one actors don't you?

\- Yes.

\- I'm Raikkonen.

And the driver without facial expressions extended his hand , and he seemed to have enough expressions , but also seemed extremanete high.

\- You shoud enjoy the party, have a drink, get a girl for you .  
\- Eehrnmm.... I think I'll pass .  
\- A boy then? There have for all tastes !

Tom couldn't have heard it right , prostitution is a crime , but the way that it was it probably wasn't prostitution , men and women threw themselfs in those drivers, like if they were rock stars, it seemed like some parties in LA .

\- You're bothered with the environment isn't ?

\- Yes I am , this is a sport , but at the same time everything seems so wrong .

\- And it is wrong ... but the race is worth ... get in that car is worth of all these hours , and after a while, if you want to survive here, has to learn its way too.

\- We shouldn't change what we are .

\- Don't know how you survived in that bizarre little world of celebrities of yours ... to me your world is wrong ...

\- I didn't change who I am to achieve success.

\- ...

The said Vettel came out of nowhere , tripping over himself , and hanging in Iceman , the boy seemed too high, and extremely cheerful.

\- Then you're lucky and extremely naive , what you see here is the human nature ... beautiful isn't it? ... To the winner glory ! To the others , well, nobody cares about second place, he is the first of the losers !

\- The important thing is to compete ...

\- Hahahaha , compete? The important thing is to win ! Isn't it Kimi ? Says to the preppy hollywood dude here ... victory is what matters , our names are in history because we beat the other 21 driders in and out of lanes ... and this year I 'm going to end they all again !

\- Dude you know you sucks? Your friend is having fun, stop being hypocritical ... hypo ... hip ... let's go Seb , I will not spend my time with this fledgeling.

Tom was convinced he didn't understand that circus.  
But while he didnt know if the problem was him or not , everyone else seemed to love it, even Chris that he knows so well and that is a good person, seemed to like it.  
Later after the party , already preparing to come home , Chris said he was he was analyzing it too much, he had to see it as it really was , a race with cars that looked like rockets. That was all he had to care about.

Tom smiled and said that he loved the invitation, which he had enjoyed the ride and the opportunity, but deep down he had felt out of place in that universe, he didn't belong there, even as a spectator.

Later that year, when he saw the movie, Tom can better understand those arrogant men, and he could see the excitement in the room of fans, he still didn't understand how things could be so wrong, but when he was calmer and actually analyzing everything, Tom noticed that it was no different than any other sport, or anything else that involves a lot of money and interests, what sets Formula 1 apart from the rest is that it wasn't afraid to show it's face ... and it wouldn't change because of people like him.

There at his home, watching his tv, he saw that sport reunited what was of the best and the worst that the human mind could conceive in a sport ... and yes, that was interesting.

 

 

 

 


End file.
